User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Doom Ship The Movie Part 6
Lumpy: *Lies in the bed, waiting for Sneaky* Daw, come on. Sneaky! Show, yourself! Es... Sneaky: (Again, almost mistaked!) Heck, no! It's awkward! You don't wanna see me how i look right now! *Sneaky was only peeking, btw, so his half is seen!* Lumpy: But, come on! You will probably look cool to me, man! Sneaky: Sigh, ok, but i only do this JUST because of our love, ok? Lumpy: HUH? O_O! OH! *Handsome music is playing, ya should know what it means, tho, btw!* *Lumpy was also shaking of being interested, btw, tho!* Sneaky: *He have two watermelons as a bra, and he uses a KFC bucket as his "dress"* Well, handsome moose. How do i look? Do ya love it? Lumpy: Oh, that's very stupid! I LOVE IT, MAN! GET in the bed right now, mother-trucker! *Lumpy is shaking again, and is crazy!* *Lumpy pets on the bed, more likely telling Sneaky like "Sit here!"* Both: *Not seen, we only see the door, btw, open!* Oh, yeah! That's great, oh! OMG! Better, BETTER! Sweet! *Stevie then randomly pops up from the left of the open door, and of course, that dog is 0_0 EVERYWHERE? Dude, of course, anyway, and so!* Stevie: YOU MAKE SWEET LOVE, LUMPY! Heh! *Stevie then hides!* Narrator: *We see the ship, outside!* And as the ship was sailing, everybody was having a good time together, well, not including everybody who HAD to poop, btw! Flippy: *Steering the wheel* OH! Yo-Ho! A veteran's life for me! We'll be eating hamburgers, then we take our craps when we can, drink anything good, and a dingly.... Fingly..... Do? *Yes, Flippy was singing!* I forgot the lyrics, darn! D'OH! *Flaky attacked Flippy, knocking him down!* Flaky: Heh, Heh! You're under arrest! *Nervous laughter, is she evil?* THE CHOPPER! Dad, i did it! I took down the good side of your's, EXACTLY as ya told me, Daddy! Fliqpy: *Emerges inside, too!* Good job, my little baby clone! Now, we're going to take over the ship! *Laughs like always, VERY, evil, way!* *Fliqpy stands on Flippy, crazy!* Narrator: *As the anchor is dropping down* So, Flippy's bad side was dropping the anchor, and the anchor was sinking to where all of the dead clones was, well, dead. In the water! *We see the anchor land in the water, on the sand under, with all of those dead clones, seen!* And thanks to those dead clones, they have been attracting an army of ZOMBIES! *The Zombies can be obviously seen going to the anchor!* Trust me, The Zombies have been looking after Cuddles and his friends for a VERY long time, and it's been a while as well! And due to the anchor, The Zombies have found out a way to get up to the top of the ship! Zombie: *As he have reached the top of the ship!* Huh? *Four Zombies for now are seen on the ship! CRAP!* *For the fun, the fourth zombie was tripping when it was putting it's own foots to the ship!* *Back to the others, Petunia and Giggles are sitting on a sofa/couch, Disco Bear and Toothy are just standing there, and, then, Cuddles is entering their room!* Cuddles: Well, phew! That was a LONG poop time! And i THINK that there was some carrot-shaped poops in there. *Chuckling!* I just had carrots before, i, remember, today! Toothy: Wow, you guys have no idea that our town is not containing poop-filled water, so we can't poop in there. Or drink the water in general. Right? Right! Petunia: Yeah, well, good thing that you was able to hold it before it was your turn, btw, Cuddles! Cuddles: Well, as ya know, or might know, anyway, btw, if you eat at Starbucks, Chipotle, or even Greasy Pizza Hut, you will be able to keep your poop, wow! Mouse Ka-Boom: (Off-Screen) LE! YAAAAARGH! Disco Bear: *Gasps* Oh, no, somebody is in trouble! *Disco Bear runs to Mouse Ka-Boom!* *Disco Bear also ends up running past Cuddles as he is going to the mouse in danger right now!* OUT OF MY WAY! Cuddles: Nah! OW! HEY! Say sorry for what you do, noob, noob! Disco Bear: Who's in trouble, hello? *Disco Bear stops, Disco Bear SEES The Zombies eating Mouse Ka-Boom! Just eating Ka-Boom? Name's Ka-Boom? *Shrugs* Still, sucks to die! Ikr? Yes!* NO! NO! Not The Zombies! UGH! I hate Zombies, i do! *Runs towards them!* WATCH! OUT! MOUSE! WHEE! BANG! TAKE! THAT! *Says as he shoots The Zombies!* I will kill every single one of you, Zombies! In every god darn video and episode you guys have been showing up! And, now, you have killed the mouse! NO! Not the mouse! *He killed all zombies in that place, he walks to Mouse Ka-Boom!* Mouse, is there anything to help you, with? Mouse Ka-Boom: Le, *Coughing* Le Donnez-moi un verre Le d'eau et de Le fromage, et s'il Le vous plaît, faites-moi Le entendre à nouveau! *He slowly dies!* Giggles: Oh, no! The Mouse's dead, hey, Cuddles? Shall i sleep with you or Disco Bear tonight? Cuddles: Well, Giggles, i tried your instincts, and, no! Your not sleeping with me, tonight, come on! Petunia: Disco Bear, how do those zombies came inside the ship, ya, think? Disco Bear: Well, i don't know! Since, we are in the middle in the ocean! How the heck should i know about The Zombies? Cuddles: Well, however, since, those movies are also called "Cuddles Zombie" Stuff, and such, and sometimes other monsters appears, and also dirty jokes! Disco Bear: Guys, we must find Captain Bear so we can get the heck outta here! Come on, guys! OH! *Runs to the deck!* *End of Part 6!* Category:Blog posts